Messenger
by Kibee
Summary: Fear. Blinding pain. Now I am falling, deeper, and deeper into a pit. Air rushes around me....


This is the start of my new series (possibly named) Messenger. I have had writer's block for the longest time. This story is set when Harry is in school. It is my first not MPWW fic. I have no clue what happens next so if you have any ideas please tell me them. The first part is really short, I know, but the next parts will be longer. Or they will be if you want me to continue. If you think this is a good start to a story, tell me in a review and I will continue. If you think it is bad tell me and I won't continue. And if you don't review. I might continue, or I might not; it depends.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns HP's world and all that is in her books and I own the plot and the characters.   
  
Fear. Blinding pain. Now I am falling, deeper, and deeper into a pit. Air rushes around me. The ground is close now. There is no hope. The ground shocks my body. The pain intensifies. Now the air is still. A musty smell chokes me. The pain subsides as a warm numbness fills my body. I think I am dead.

I feel no pain, no fear. Is this death? Yes, now they can't hurt me any longer. But it can't be. In death I would not be hearing the dull thud of my heart. I am dying then. Soon I will be gone.

I wait for the end, but it does not come. Instead I feel a pain in my arm. I wish it would stop. I want to die, not feel any pain. But if I can feel then I am not dying.

Slowly the pain fills me. Now I want to scream. I try to but I can't. I want this pain to stop. I want some thing to happen, I don't want to lie hear like this forever.

The numbness fill's me again. Every thing seems to stop, as if time is suspended. Then a rush of blackness. Calm, peace.

I wonder, is this death? No, it can't be. I still have the message. I can't die now. But you wanted to die the blackness seem to taunt. I did, I try to say, but I can't. I am the only one who knows.

A cool rush of air plays across my face. The darkness disappears. I am back. They could not take me. I still have time. I try to sit. I can't, but one arm will move. I search for my wand with my fingertips. I feel it. Can I grasp it? Yes. I pull it towards me.

I have my wand. Now what? I must see what has happened. It is dark here. I whisper lumos to my want. Now there is light. I lift my head so I can see.

My body is twisted, and bloody. What can I do? I am so tired. I must stop the blood from escaping my body; it is the only thing I can think to do.

I whisper the spell. I lift my head again. The pool of blood is not growing any larger. What else can I do? My legs are scraped. My left arm is broken. The scraps can wait. I must mend the arm. I whisper another spell. I can feel the bones of my arm move, then tighten. It is healed.

I am so tired. I must sleep. I whisper a spell for a painless and dreamless sleep. Then I know no more.   
~~~~~~   
I open my eyes. Now I remember what happened. I must have slept for a very long time. I feel refreshed, but also cold and battered. I sit. I light my wand. There is dried blood on my black robes.

My head is full of a dull pain. I stand. I am so weak, I feel dizzy. I look around me. There is nothing but a pool of my blood. Maybe that is why I am dizzy.

I look up. Reaching into the sky are the walls of the pit. Above that I can see stars twinkling in a velvet sky. I wonder why there is a pit in the middle of the forest, was it made just to I could fall in to it?

There is no use in thinking about that. I have to get out of it, that is all that matters. I think of a flying spell I learned when I was younger. I will try it. I whisper the spell.

I can feel my body lift from the ground. I go higher. The sky becomes closer, the air cleaner. It is colder now, I shiver. The top of the pit is only an arm's length away. Now it is at eye level. I am so tired. Now I am hovering over the top of the pit.

The ground is at foot level. I step onto the grassy forest floor and break the spell. Now I must rest. I walk away from the pit, and lie down between two trees. I sleep.   
~~~~~~   
In my dreams he chases me. He almost catches me. Voldemort knows. He knows that I know. He thinks he can stop me. But he can't. I will make it. I will do what must be done.   



End file.
